Attirance Électronique
by Mind-of-Astrid
Summary: One shot Yaoi entree deux maitres de la musique électronique


**Voici un petit one shot sur les artistes Jean Michel Jarre et Didier Marouani (wikipédia pour les curieux). Ce one shot est un lemon yaoi, c'est à dire une relation sexuelle entre hommes. Homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin. Merci =P**

Le crépuscule commençait à rougir le ciel Monégasque. Dans une grande villa pas loin du bord de la mer, un homme de 60 ans s'activait à sortir ses plus beaux couverts pour une soirée qui s'annonçait riche en sensations, si son plan se passait comme prévu. En effet, le célèbre musicien Didier Marouani avait prévu de convier à sa table une personne qu'il convoitait depuis quelques mois. Pour l'occasion, il avait sortit son plus beau service, ses plus beaux verres à vins, fait le tour de toutes les caves pour trouver un vin d'exception qui se marierait avec l'apéritif dînatoire qu'il avait prévu. Toasts au foie gras, crevettes fraîches qu'il avait décortiqué à la main toute la matinée et fait tremper dans du jus de citron quelques instants, canapés aux saumons frais, brochettes de jambon cru et melon de Cavaillon, . Et le plus important, le champagne.

A voir toutes ses douceurs disposées sur la table basse du grand salon dont la baie vitrée donnait sur le jardin à la pelouse récemment tondue, il voulait en mettre plein la vue à la personne convoitée, et tout miser pour espérer dévier sur une soirée charnelle. Si ses arguments jouaient en sa faveur, la soirée se terminerai dans la chambre à coucher.

La personne sur laquelle il avait mis son grappin n'était autre que...le compositeur Jean Michel Jarre.

En effet, les deux hommes se sont rencontrés récemment lors d'une soirée organisée par des amis communs. Ils avaient très bien sympathisé. Marouani n'avait pas caché sa bisexualité à ses amis, mais se gardait bien de la donner en pâture aux médiats. La soirée avait été bien arrosée et sous l'effet de l'alcool, Jarre avait dit une phrase qui avait résonné dans la tête du cadet. Il avait déclaré qu'il aimerai bien avoir une expérience homosexuelle avant de mourir. Certes, il était un peu ivre quand cette phrase est sortie de ses lèvres, mais pour Didier, c'était une bonne occasion. Le Lyonnais ne laissait pas indiffèrent le Monégasque. Il avait succombé à son charme. Même si Jarre se disait hétérosexuel, il n'avait jamais goûté à l'acte LGBT. Il n'y a quand y goûtant qu'on peut se faire un avis.

Les victuailles disposées sur la table en verre, Didier alla s'inspecter une nouvelle fois dans le miroir disposé dans le couloir de l'entré cheveux courts et noir corbeau impeccablement coiffés mettant en valeur sa peau légèrement bronzée, ses grand yeux foncés. Il se fixa et se dit à lui même:

-"Aller mon vieux. Ce soir...il est à toi!"

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que le tintement de sa sonnette retentit. Il sursauta sur le coup. Ca y est. Il était là. L'objet de sa convoitise était arrivé. Il décrocha l'interphone pour être sûr:

-"Oui?"

-"C'est moi!"

Il reconnu cette voix si calme, si apaisante. Il raccrocha et ouvrit la porte. Derrière le portail en grilles blanches se tenait le Pape de la musique électronique. Ses cheveux châtain clair en bataille, ses grands yeux marrons-vert devant lesquels était posée une paire de lunettes rondes. Il sourit et alla lui ouvrir.

-"Tu préfères quoi Jean Mi? On s'embrasse ou on se serre la main?"

-"Pour les amis intimes, j'ai une préférence pour la bise"

Les bises claquèrent.

-"Tu t'es pas rasé?"

-"Excuse moi Didier j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps"

-"On voit qui est le mieux soigné entre nous"

Les deux hommes avaient chacun opté pour une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Sauf que Didier avait rentré sa chemise et mis des chaussures vernies. Jarre avait une allure moins sérieuse, plus décontractée avec sa chemise un peu ouverte au col et aux manches et ses baskets noires.

Ils en rirent sur le coup.

Didier indiqua la direction du salon à son invité qui s'installa sur le canapé en cuir blanc.

-"Hé beh, t'as prévu large comme apéro. J'espère que le repas n'est pas trop lourd."

-"C'est un apéritif dînatoire très cher"

-"Ah d'accord"dit il en rigolant.

-"T'as une heure pour rentrer à ton hôtel?"

-"Non,j'ai juste un train à prendre pour Paris demain à 9h"

-"Si t'as trop bu pour rentrer tu peux toujours dormir ici j'ai une seconde chambre. En plus, t'as du bol on est à 30 min de la gare à pied. Ca fait 10 min en voiture donc ça va."

-"Nous verrons bien"

Marouani pensa:

-"Mais c'est tout vu mon coco...Tu vas passer la nuit ici..."

Il partit dans la cuisine pour aller chercher la bouteille de champagne restée au frais. Voulant lui en mettre plein la vue, il revient également avec un Shashka, un sabre Caucasien de la fin de XIX°siècle. Il se positionna devant son élu.

-"Regarde...et admire"

Il sabra le champagne comme une professionnel. La mousse en gicla, aspergeant légèrement l'invité. Le brun s'empressa de remplir les coupes puis reposa la bouteille dans le seau à glace après l'avoir rebouchée.

-"T'as vu ça Jean Mi?"

-"J'ai vu oui...j'ai senti gicler également"

-"Ca va c'est que du champagne"répondit il en pouffant de rire. Il se dit ensuite: "Tu vas voir...autre chose va te gicler dessus trésor"

La bouteille ne mit pas longtemps à se vider. Les deux amis avaient déjà les yeux aussi pétillants que la boisson festive. Didier dit alors d'une voix rieuse:

-"Ah, plus de carburant. Pas grave, j'ai une bouteille de rosé dans mon frigo...tu m'en dira des nouvelles"

-"Aller! Fait péter le roséééééééé!"

Marouani en leva en rigolant et partit dans la cuisine. Il revint 2 minutes plus tard avec deux grands verres remplis à moitié de liquide rosé. Ils trinquèrent à nouveau.

Au bout de quelques gorgées, Jean Michel commença a se sentir bizarre.

-"Putain mais...je sais pas ce qui m'arrive...mais..."

-"Qu'est ce qui va pas Jean Mi?"

-"J'ai un coup de barre... Je me sens très fatigué..."

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase qui s'écroula sur le canapé. Les yeux clots. Didier ne parut pas vraiment paniqué. Un sourire satisfait s'affichait sur son visage.

-"Je t'ai bien eu Jean Michou... Tu es à moi maintenant..."

Quelques instants plus tard, Jarre reprit conscience. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'un tunnel noir. Il sentait une main lui caresser doucement son visage dépourvu de ses lunettes posées sur la table de nuit. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Marouani assit près le lui, souriant. Il voulu bouger les bras mais quelque chose l'entravait. Il leva un peu la tête et comprit qu'il était menotté sur un lit double. La surprise passée, il bégaya:

-"Mais...mais...Didier à quoi tu joues là?"

-"A un jeu d'adultes mon mignon..."

-"Détaches moi"

-"Hum...Non. Je pense pas que ce soit possible"

-"Mais enfin! Si c'est une plaisanterie c'est pas marrant."

-"Ai-je l'air de plaisanter?"

-"Dit moi pourquoi tu m'as menotté à ton lit"

Didier se leva et se mit à cheval sur sa proie,il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres.

-"C'est simple Jean Michou...Si je t'avais proposé d'aller dans ma chambre, tu aurait refusé. Comme me l'as dit mon horoscope ce matin :"Vous allez au devant des situations. Si certaines d'entre elles vous résistent, vous forcez le barrage." Donc j'ai du un peu forcer le destin."

-"Non mais t'es givré mon vieux!"

-"Ah bon?Je croyais que j'étais Cancer"

-"Joue pas au con! Tu veux quoi? Mon fric? Ma peau?"

-"Ta virginité anale"

Le Lyonnais le regarda avec stupeur. En gros, Marouani l'avait attiré chez lui et l'avais assommé en y mettant un somnifère dans son verre pour l'attacher à son lit. Il se mit à tirer sur ses bras pour espérer s'enfuir.

-"Non mais c'est une menace de viol là!"

-"Oh non Jean Mi... En aucun cas je veux te faire du mal. Mais tu me plais tellement..."

Le compositeur se calma un peu et lui dit:

-"Ah...je te plais? D'accord je comprends mieux. Je trouve ça plutôt flatteur de me dire que j'attire également la gent masculine. Mais bon...les hommes c'est pas mon truc. Je ne mange pas de ce pain là"

-"C'est pas ce que tu avais dit lors de la soirée chez Dominique"

-"J'ai dis quoi?"

-"Ton désir d'expérience homosexuelle avant de mourir"

-"J'avais bu! Je le pensais pas! J'aime pas les hommes !"

-"Comment peux tu te dire hétérosexuel à 100% alors que tu n'as jamais essayé les hommes?"

D'un coté, Didier n'avait pas tord. Combien de fois sa mère lui avait dit "Dit pas que tu n'aimes pas, tu n'y a jamais goûté". Il avait l'impression de l'entendre à travers la voix de son ami. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit lors de cette soirée. On l'avait toujours caractérisé comme quelqu'un de curieux et de chercheur dans le domaine musical. Rien ne l'empêchait de l'être dans un tout autre domaine, aussi corporel et sensuel, qui réclame une totale investigation du corps. Il le regarda dans les yeux. Ce dernier semblait être à l'affût, prêt à bondir sur sa proie totalement soumise. Un éclat de désir brillait dans ses yeux foncés.

-"Tu as raison...Il y a qu'en essayant que je me ferais mon avis...Par contre, soit doux..."

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase que le dominateur colla fougueusement ses lèvres aux siennes. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de goûter à ces lèvres si appétissantes. Pour le Lyonnais, ce baiser si nouveau avait une saveur qui lui était inconnue jusqu'à maintenant. Un gout...d'inconnu, de nouveauté qui était pas désagréable. Il se laissait faire et avait pleinement confiance en son ami.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se lancèrent dans une danse effrénée. Didier sentait l'envie monter en flèche à chaque contact de sa langue sur la sienne.

Soudain, il saisit les 2 cotés du vêtement du soumis et tira violemment dessus, dévoilant son torse imberbe. Il émit un petit grognement sexy et couvrit de morsures chaque centimètre de peau découverte. S'attardant sur ses pointes de chair, les léchant, les mordillant plus fort. Le compositeur le plus connu gémissait sous ses cette torture, penchant sa tête en arrière.

-"Je vois que je te fais de l'effet..." dit il avant de les remordre encore plus fort.

Transformant ses gémissements en cris. Il commença à bouger sur le corps de son partenaire, frottant sa bosse contre lui. Lui montrant le désir qu'il ressentait. Jarre commençait également à ressentir du désir pour cet homme entrain de lui faire découvrir une face de lui même qu'il avait ignoré pendant environ 60 ans. Son entre jambe commençait à se réveiller tout doucement, mais restait emprisonné dans son jean. Et Didier le sentait bien.

Il se redressa et ouvrit le jean de Jean Michel, en prenant son temps, faisant languir sa proie. Il fini par libérer l'objet de ses fantasmes.

-"Visiblement...je te fais VRAIMENT de l'effet..."

Il jeta les vêtements dans la pièce et se mit à caresser son intimité de haut en bas, tout doucement:

-"Mon Jean Michou...ta queue est si belle...si douce..." Il passa sa langue sur le bout avant de reprendre "Et si délicieuse..."

Il saisit son amant par les chevilles et le retourna sur le ventre. Il écarta ses fesses et laissa couler un filet de salive sur son intimité.Il la caressa doucement avec son index,avant de l'insérer doucement en lui. Jarre crispa un peu son visage à ce contact. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ça, et ressentait une gène.

-"Va doucement s'il te plait..."

-"Détends toi bel ange..." dit il en lui caressant les fesses de sa main libre.

Il commença de lents vas et viens avec sa main, puis le pénétra avec un second doigt. II écarta un peu ses doigts de sorte à détendre l'anneau de muscles tout en étant réceptif aux moindres réaction de son éphèbe. Il retira sa main pour la remplacer par sa langue. Le Lyonnais gémissait à se doux contact. Se mordant la lèvre.

Tout d'un coup, Marouani se leva et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Jarre se demandait bien ce que ce grand malade lui avait réservé. Il le vit sortir un vibromasseur de taille moyenne à vibration réglable.

-"Ca va aider ton petit trou...Aller, ouvre ta bouche"

L'ainé obéit docilement. Le cadet lui pénétra la bouche avec l'objet et entama des vas et viens pour l'humidifier de sa salive. Il le sort d'un coup et lui ordonne:

-"Crache dessus"

Il lâcha sa salive sur l'objet à plusieurs reprises, laissant quelques filets tomber et s'écraser sur le sol. Il revint derrière lui, humidifia son intimité et le pénétra en douceur avec l'objet. Le soumis grimaça un peu de douleur.

-"Détends toi chéri...Plus tu sera détendu, moins sa te fera mal" dit il doucement en enclenchant la vibration au stade minimal.

Petit à petit, l'homme s'habitua à cette présence en lui. Il vit son amant se lever et se déshabiller lentement devant lui. Savourant cette vue qu'il avait sur cet homme d'habitude dominatrice qui se retrouvait à sa merci. Dévoilant son torse imberbe également, sa peau légèrement bronzée, et son sous vêtement déformé par une érection imposante. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, sa bosse à hauteur de son visage.

-"Tu le vois comme j'ai envie aussi?"

L'ainé resta sans voix. Le cadet le saisit par les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière tout en lui disant:

-"Réponds!"

-"Ou...oui..."

-"Bien...gentil...alors? Tu ne m'aides pas à l'enlever?"

-"Ben...détache moi alors"

-"Non, tu es tellement excitant comme ça...Débrouilles toi"

Jarre prit la dernière pièce de tissu entre ses dents et tira dessus pour libérer son membre qui se dressa sous ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu ça d'aussi prêt.

-"Aller...Suce!"

Jean Michel était totalement soumit aux ordres de Didier. Il avança sa bouche et goba le membre durci. Il entama un mouvement de vas et viens, faisant gémir son amant. Cette position de soumission ne le gênait pas vraiment, au contraire. Il en tirait un certain plaisir. Soudain, il mordit le membre sans faire attention. Ce dernier sa retira et lui mit une gifle. Suffisamment forte pour qu'il la sente, mais pas trop pour ne pas lui faire mal.

-"Ça, tu vas me le payer cher!" dit il d'un ton autoritaire.

Il mit la vibration du jouet au maximum et se dirigea vers son armoire d'où il sortit un martinet en daim.

-"Tu vas voir...salopard"

Il leva la main et abattit les lanières plusieurs fois sur ses fesses. L'intensité des coups augmentait crescendo. Jean Michel criait à chaque claquements. Ses fesses était rouges et assez endolories. Marouani laissa tomber le martinet, se dirigea vers le soumis, lui fit ouvrir la bouche et y inséra à nouveau son membre. Il lui tenait la tête en plaquant ses mains sur ses tempes et exerçait un mouvement de vas et viens rapide, engouffrant son membre sur toute la longueur. Puis il le retira d'un coup, relié à la bouche du compositeur par un filet de salive. Il se masturba encore quelques secondes et joui sur son visage. Il lui étala grossièrement la substance chaude sur sa frimousse juvénile. Le Lyonnais gardait les yeux clôts, subissant les désirs les plus pervers du Monégasque. Ce dernier contemplait son oeuvre qui lui paraissait encore plus appétissante. Il n'avait envie que d'un chose, visiter son intimité. Mais il avait encore envie de jouer un peu.

Il positionna son amant sur le dos, grimpa sur le lit et goba son pieu de chair entièrement. Puis il se mit à suçoter le bout, faisait gémir l'ainé. Ses gémissements se transformèrent en petits cris quand le cadet entama de lents vas et viens avec le jouet vibrant. La gène occasionnée par l'objet se transforma petit à petit en plaisir. Jarre avait envie qu'il le pénètre, qu'il lui fasse découvrir cet univers si inconnu pour lui sexuellement parlant. Il se cambra quand Marouani accéléra ses mouvements sur toute la longueur du membre.

Il devenait fou, il se tordait dans tous les sens, gémissait, tirait sur les menottes. Il se sentait proche de la jouissance. Didier le savait. C'est pour ça qu'il stoppa tout mouvements. Causant une certaine frustration chez le soumis.

-"Non non chéri...tu ne jouiras pas maintenant. J'ai d'autres projets avant de t'expédier au 7eme ciel..."

Il ôta le jouet de son anus qu'il jugea suffisamment préparé. Il le mit sur le ventre, cracha un peu dans sa main pour ré-humidifier son membre. Se positionna à l'entre de tous ses désirs et le pénétra en douceur. Les deux amant gémirent sur le coup. Vu l'expression de son visage, Jarre ne semblait plus ressentir la moindre douleur. Il avait confiance en son amant et le laissait diriger les opérations. Marouani inséra qu'a moitié son membre dans un premier temps, laissant l'homme de ses fantasmes d'habituer à cette nouvelle présence encore plus imposante en lui.

-"Ca va Jean Michou?"

-"Oui...ça va..."

-"Je continue?"

-"Oui. Met le entièrement..."

Il entra intégralement son membre, puis s'allongea doucement sur le dos de son amant, le temps qu'il s'y fasse totalement. Lui déposant de petits baisers derrière l'oreille, dans la nuque. Ce qui eut pour effet de détendre Jean Michel. Didier commença de doux vas et viens en lui. Puis petit à petit, les mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus intenses.

Le brun se retira d'un coup, positionna le châtain sur le dos et le repénétra à nouveau. Reprenant le rythme initial.

-"Je veux...te voir...mon ange"

Il saisit le membre dressé de son aimé et fit les mêmes mouvements, au même rythme. Le compositeur le plus connu se cambra sur le coup et cria de plus en plus fort. Il se dressa autant qu'il put et partit à l'assaut du cou du dominant. Le faisant gémir encore plus fort. Il accéléra une ultime fois. Plantant son regard dans celui de Jean Michel. Ce dernier lui dit:

-"Didier...je viens...JE VIENS..."

Les deux amant atteignirent le 7eme ciel en même temps dans un long râle de plaisir. Didier se retira doucement et détacha enfin Jean Michel, dont les bras étaient endoloris.

-"Bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite"

Marouani se leva et disparut dans le couloir. Jarre se demandait bien quelle idée vicieuse son ami devenu son amant avait encore en tête. Il le vit revenir...avec un gant de toilette imbibé d'eau. Il s'asseya à coté de lui et lui essuya le visage encore sali par le liquide qu'il lui avait envoyé quelques instants auparavant. Après cette séquence de violence et de domination, la douceur et la tendresse reprit ses quartiers dans la pièce.

-"Comment tu te sens?" demanda Didier

-"Bien...Epanoui...Heureux..."

-"Tu...tu as aimé?"

-"Oui...J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir"

Telle était la phrase que le brun rêvait d'entendre des lèvres de l'ainé. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir usé d'un quart de somnifère pour l'avoir emmené dans sa chambre, de lui avoir forcé la main en fait.

De son coté, Jarre se sentait heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Depuis...10 ans environ. Cette nouvelle expérience lui avait permis d'en apprendre plus sur lui même. Mais ce bonheur ne venait pas du fait qu'il avait mis plus de 60 ans à comprendre qu'il était bisexuel. En fait, ce bonheur, il le ressentait depuis qu'il était arrivé chez Marouani en fait. Non, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré en fait. Il pensait souvent à lui, il se disait que s'était à cause du fait qu'ils avaient les mêmes passions, et qu'un projet commun pouvait naître de cette rencontre. Il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un amour Platonique.

Le Monégasque lui déposa un doux baiser sur le joue et posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule et lui souffla:

-"Il va falloir que tu repartes à ton hôtel...à moins que..."

-"Je...je préfères rester ici...avec toi..."

Le lendemain matin, Jean Michel partit vers 8h15 en direction de son hôtel pour aller chercher ses affaires avant de prendre son train à 9h. Dés le moment où il franchit le portail, Didier ressentit un pincement dans la poitrine. Sa gorge se serra et ses yeux se mirent à piquer. Il ferma sa porte d'entrée et se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon. Son amant lui manquait déjà. Son prénom ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête comme un écho, tout en lui remémorant cette soirée d'amour.

Il eut une idée en tête qui pourrait tout faire basculer, mais il se demandait si c'était une bonne chose.

Il en réfléchis tout en déjeunant, se douchant, faisant la vaisselle, débarrassant la table du salon. Il fixa l'horloge qui affichait 9h30.

Ca y est, son amant avait quitté la principauté. Sa gorge lui serra encore plus à cette pensée. Il ne pouvait plus le nier. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple attirance sexuelle qu'il ressentait envers le Pape de l'éléctro. Et il devait lui avouer. Au pire, il se prendrai un râteau.

Il prit son portable et lui envoya:

-"Tu me manques..."

Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Il voulait connaître les impressions du bel homme et l'amener tout doucement sur le terrain avant de lui dire ce dont il a envie d'avouer.

Son téléphone vibra à la réception d'un nouveau message. Jean Michel lui avait répondu:

-"Toi aussi tu me manques"

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se mit à tapoter frénétiquement:

-"Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi..."

Il posa la téléphone et tenta de se tranquilliser. Son coeur battait comme s'il avait couru le marathon de Paris, ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient.

Il sursauta quand son téléphone vibra à nouveau. Jean Michel lui avait répondu. Il n'osait pas ouvrir le message. Allait il le prendre pour un fou? Allait il croire à une blague et le prendrait pas au sérieux?

Il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit le message qui lui explosa au visage comme une ballon d'eau froide:

-"Si tu es entrain de tomber...pour ma part...c'est déjà fait..."


End file.
